


【铁虫】看不见的锁链 下

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】看不见的锁链 下

哈利奥斯本成了剧院的常客，他几乎不错过彼得的每一场演出，并常常赶往后台表示祝贺。两个同龄人成了真正的好朋友，彼得时常对外面的生活感到新奇不已，而哈利绘声绘色的描述也常常逗得两人大笑不已。  
即便是忙于剧场事务，托尼也已经是第三次在后台碰见这位眼熟的少爷，对方捧着金黄色的一束鲜花，熟门熟路地走进了彼得的化妆室。他微不可查地皱起眉毛，整个下午都被烦躁和愤怒啃噬着神经。  
彼得捧着手里的剧本，一字字看的入了神，哈利敲了敲桌子，“嗨，在看什么？”他凑过去读了一段，“如果上帝赐予我财富和美貌，我会让你难于离开我，就像我现在难于离开你一样......这是简那一篇？可是你不适合这个男主角，他太老了。”彼得尴尬地笑了下，“这是他们的剧本，我只是看一下。”哈利点点头，掏出自己带过来的手抄稿，“看看这个，是他们从巴黎带过来的译本，一位有钱的少爷和剧院舞女的爱情悲剧，男主角活泼又忧郁，一定非常适合你来出演。”彼得接过来看完，他咬着指尖，泪水在眼眶里转动，显然被悲伤的情节影响到，半晌才勉强笑着回到：“可惜我不是少爷，我是那个身不由己的舞女。”  
哈利拉起他的手，愤愤道：“你要下定决心，我可以立刻带你去北方，那里比这边自由的多，你会成为一个明星！”  
彼得当然相信哈利对他深厚的友谊，但是同时他也清醒地知道，去外面闯荡是不会像这位少爷以为的一样容易的，可是不离开这里，自己又能得到什么呢？两个人沉浸在各自的思绪里，谁都没有注意到推门进来的剧院老板。  
托尼阴沉地注视着两人交握的双手，走廊里的灯光如同鬼的注视投射着三个人表情各异的面孔，他一步步走进室内，注视着两个花一样年纪的少年，他们如金似玉，看起来般配极了。  
他嘴角浮起一抹近乎慈祥的笑意道：“不知道什么风把奥斯本少爷吹到我们小剧院的后台来了？这里可不是您这种身份的人来的地方。”  
哈利显然也被突然的变故吓到了，他礼貌地弯了下腰，“先生，我只是作为彼得的朋友来探望他一下。”  
“朋友？”托尼咀嚼着这两个字，转向手足无措的彼得，“时候不早了，该请你这位贵族朋友回去了吧？”彼得慌忙点头，哈利走过托尼身边，余光看着他冷硬的嘴角，在对方瞪过来的时候飞快地走开了。  
托尼走过去锁上了门，转过身来的时候脸上的微笑消失地一干二净，外面嘈杂的声音几乎都不见了，寂静的室内只有他们两个人。彼得感觉自己像被捉奸的妻子惶恐地干咽着唾沫，他心虚的不是偷情，而在托尼眼里，他的表情跟承认没什么两样。  
“先生，不是你想的那样！”  
男人面无表情地盯着他，只是叹了一口气，“不是你的错，是我没有教好你。”他走过去，一只手掐住他的喉咙，这世间没有什么比嫉妒更浓烈，托尼感觉手掌下的血管在剧烈地跳着，只要再用力一些，血液就会断流。彼得脚尖无法触到地面，只能艰难地扒着他的手，手中的剧本掉在地上。  
托尼被这声音惊醒，松开手拾起了剧本，彼得剧烈得咳嗽着，看着他念着剧本的名字，“我的身体虽然委身于吃人的恶魔，可是我的灵魂将永远紧贴于你的......”他笑出声，“我是那个吃人的恶魔？”  
彼得摇着头，眼睁睁看着他将剧本撕得粉碎，“愚蠢的小孩子才会信的东西。”  
“你不相信爱不代表它不存在！”男孩忍不住反驳。  
“舞台上那些就是骗你们这种小孩的，没有稳定的生活，你们所谓的爱情一文不值。”  
“你根本什么也不懂！”  
“我做剧院的时间比你出生的时间还要久，你真的以为一个有钱有势的男人会爱上一个下贱的剧院舞郎？”  
“就是因为你这么说！我讨厌你！”彼得大声喊道，忍不住哭了起来。  
两个人吵得整个后台都听到了，哈皮费力地站在门口推着拥挤过来的人潮，“都回去排练，关你们什么事？”门里开始响起砸东西的声音，众人静了一会儿，又开始更大声地议论了起来，“哈皮，是不是要劝劝老板啊，会不会出人命啊？”“是呀。”.......  
“我去别的地方一样可以跳舞！”  
“是呀，你现在出名了，可是别忘了你在剧院还有二十五年的合约，你以为你能去哪？”  
“你最好乖一点，以后都别让我看见你再见他！”托尼拉开门锁试图推门却怎么也推不开，他从门缝里看着剧院里一双双浓妆艳抹的眼睛，生气地吼了一声，一群人瞬间作鸟兽散。

到了睡觉时间，彼得却怎么也睡不着，他在床上折腾来折腾去，一会儿想着怎么离开这个鬼地方，一会儿想着该死的斯塔克先生是不是又去找别的情人了，他觉得自己的神经都快分裂成两部分，他渴望自由平等的爱和生活，可是在这里他一点也得不到，尽管大家对他很友好。他被失眠折腾的够呛，想起来床下偷偷藏起来的两瓶葡萄酒，忍不住光着身子跳下床铺翻了出来。剧院的演员在平时是不允许喝酒的，因为表演剧要要又唱又跳，嗓子要保护起来，但是明天没有演出，他决定放纵一次，喝得剩了一瓶底酒的时候，他开始觉得自己在空中吊着晃来晃去，忍不住配合着跳着绸吊舞。托尼用钥匙打开门，进来的时候正看到小孩光着腿挂在窗帘上。  
“......”浓郁的酒味熏得他皱起眉毛，他脱下帽子和手套，走过去叫他下来。  
彼得看见他来了，开心地放开了窗帘，跳到了他身上，托尼被吓了一跳，手下的皮肤热乎乎的，因为跳舞泛着潮湿，下午的不愉快似乎瞬间就烟消云散了，他现在只想立刻把这个调皮的小孩压在身下狠狠地教育，让他知道再也不敢偷喝酒。  
“好冰。”彼得不满地推开他，开始撕扯他身上的衣服，托尼趣味盎然地看着他主动地在他身上像小狗一样拱来拱去，直到上衣全部被扒掉，他才把红彤彤的脸蛋贴到自己的胸口，怀抱着自己的腰。  
托尼解开腰带，彼得醉眼朦胧地看着他下面裹在内裤的一团凸起，仿佛第一次见到这个东西一样新奇，他滑下身体，抬头懵懂地看了斯塔克先生一眼，拆礼物一样扒开了他的内裤，硬邦邦地大东西一下子跳了出来拍到了他的脸上，男孩蒙了一下，抓住了它仔细地看，水润可爱的眼睛几乎要贴到小孔上。  
托尼觉得自己再也没有耐心看小孩研究自己私处了，男孩的手几乎抓不住这个又烫又硬的家伙，他的小嘴也仅仅能喊住一个头嘬弄，每次都做的一塌糊涂。他抱住他的双臀，往床上走过去。  
被压在他底下的男孩不满地摇头，“等一下，我知道怎么做，斯塔克先生教过我。”  
“斯塔克先生教过你，那我是谁？”  
“你是......你是臭老头。”  
“......”托尼看着他翻到自己身上，屁股一路蹭到自己的胸口，他硬硬的小棒槌指着自己的嘴，男人记仇一般点了点头，张嘴含住了它嘬了起来，没过一会儿男孩就激灵一下在他嘴里射出了一小股腥腥的液体。  
彼得开始犯困，闭着眼往两边倒，托尼气得扶正他，拍着他的脸，“别睡，还没做完。”  
彼得晃了晃脑袋，又爬回原来的位置，抓着他的东西往身下塞，他醉的东倒西歪，根本拿不住，不一会儿生气地哭了起来，托尼无奈地提起他的腰，帮助他坐下去......  
夜风吹的窗户幽幽响着，托尼抽着烟，看着男孩坐在自己身上努力动着腰，咬着手指一边哭一边舒服地呻吟，烟雾模糊着他的稚嫩的面容，他又想起了那两双交叠的双手，他从没有感觉到有什么东西如此的让他介意过，他们如此年轻，正是感情纯真的时候，而自己却早已丢失掉这段时光，甚至，从未拥有。  
彼得被困意和酒精折磨地厉害，好不容易被放过可以睡觉的时候，月亮已经升的很高，树影从窗户投下来，像怪物盘踞在地面上，托尼在男孩耳边低声问：“告诉我你今天跟哈利奥斯本做了什么？”  
“哈利...”彼得呢喃着，“我要跟哈利去北方。”

剧院的西面有一间密不透风的小黑屋，是专门为不努力练舞的小演员准备的禁闭室，虽然彼得一向比别人努力，但也不是第一次被关在这里。  
他扑在门上仅有的一块透风小窗上那个，看着窗外来送饭的哈皮请求他让斯塔克先生跟他谈一次。  
“我知道我喝酒不对，您跟他说我知道错了，放我出去吧，我还有演出。”  
“孩子，我觉得问题可能没有这么简单。”哈皮将用纸包好的面包递给他，“老板心情很差，这次我可不敢帮你求情。”  
彼得心里隐隐知道缘由，他心情复杂地看着哈皮离开的背影，将面包仍在了他的背上，“告诉他我要绝食。”他没再看他了，独自扑在窄小的硬板床上，似乎又回到了小时候辛苦打工赚钱的日子，吃不饱穿不暖还时常被打骂，跟在演出团的后面偷偷学跳舞。如果不是遇见斯塔克先生的话，也不知道现在过的会怎么样。他是幸运的，只是付出身体的话，他也不是不愿意，可是他不要只是这样。  
他以为他很快就会来看他，可是他两天了，他既没有吃东西也没有喝水，年轻的身躯无力地倒在黑暗中，斯塔克先生还没有来看他。男孩赌气似得不肯听哈皮的劝，现在他开始怀疑自己一点也不重要。即使死掉，他也不会在意吧，大概会找个更听话的孩子，教他跳舞，抱着他在舞台上快乐地转圈，他觉得因为缺水而干涩的双眼竟然又湿润了起来，可是只要他没有饿死，就有希望不是，他总会来看他，告诉他只要认错，一切就和原来一样。  
天黑下来的时候，彼得朦胧中觉得门锁在动，他努力睁开眼睛，斯塔克先生终于来看自己了吗？突然之间力气又回来一般，他跑到门前，扒着小窗往外看。  
“彼得，是我，哈利。我来救你了。”  
“哈利！”彼得安静下来，看着哈利用钳子拧掉了门锁，却没有意料中获得自由的兴奋。  
“你怎么了？”哈利猛地推开门，拉起彼得的手，“我们得马上走，快，别发呆。”  
彼得愣愣地被他拉到剧院后门，不时回头盯着来时的路，连接后院的走廊挂着一盏油灯，昏昏暗暗的光下走廊空空荡荡地看不见尽头，他等的人没有出现。  
他们翻过矮矮的院墙，外面有双轮马车在候着，他就这样离开了生活了三年多的剧院。  
哈皮放下手里端着的麦片粥，看着老板捏着门锁的双手微微颤抖，担忧地说道：“床还是热的，应该刚离开没一会儿。彼得不认识什么人，应该会回家找他婶婶？”  
托尼只是不说话，他的双眼藏在帽檐底下看不清表情，过了很久才传来冰冷冷的声音，“回去睡觉吧。”  
哈皮叹着气关上了小屋的门，他在心里默念，希望奥斯本家的小少爷对彼得好一点。他在剧院见过无数类似的爱情，无一不是悲惨告终，人们以为爱情可以果腹，实际上很快就会生活打磨的干干净净。他想幸亏彼得不是女孩，可是谁能肯定这不会更糟糕。

奥斯本公爵对儿子领回家一个跳舞的贫穷男孩当然非常的生气，但是哈利万分保证他们只是普通朋友关系，只要彼得找到工作就立刻离开。他勉强接受了这个说法，鄙夷地打量着男孩的全身。彼得从未被这么近距离的恶毒眼光对待过，他脸颊发烫，愤怒又羞耻却无法表达出来。  
“斯塔克来要人的话我会把他第一时间交出去。”“父亲！”哈利抗议。“我可不想现在就得罪那个人，日子已经够不好过的了。”奥斯本拿手帕擦了擦胡子，转身上楼了。  
第二天彼得就回家去了，许久没见过侄子回来的梅摸着他清瘦的脸颊，哭了出来。从箱子里拿出了一些积蓄。“你给我的钱我都有在省着用，可是东西又贵，挣到的钱又少，只有这些了。”  
彼得抱着她，哽咽地说道：“您不必这样节俭的，我在剧院生活的很好。”  
“那你还要回去吗？”  
彼得沉默了许久，梅了然地拍着他的背，“那你还想跳舞吗？”  
那你还想跳舞吗？  
彼得站在露天的舞台上，看着下面衣衫褴褛的人群，真是奇怪，他们连饭都吃不饱，却对演出这么热衷，他答应哈利来这个小剧团先试着演一下，他对一切都感到新奇，因为他已经好久没有这样注意到现实的生活了，剧院不一样，那里仿佛是另一个世界。事实上已经过去两星期了，剧院那边并没有找他的麻烦，他不知道具体发生了什么。  
他试着随着并不怎么优美的演奏舒展四肢，他看到下面一双双呆滞的眼睛在他周围环绕，他的四肢仿佛被锁住一般沉重的要命，他看到自己在这些瞳孔里倒映着，勉力做着几个动作，却机械地了无生趣。他突然想起了斯塔克先生那双宝石样的瞳孔，他喜欢看自己在他眼神里倒映的舞姿，他甚至觉得在那双眼睛里自己会发光，而现在这个木偶一般僵硬的人又在做什么？  
“对不起！”他一路奔下舞台，甚至不顾身后沸反盈天的声讨。哈利拉住他，问他发生了什么，他道过歉，眼含热泪地倾诉，“也许我该换个别的工作，让你失望了。”  
“怎么会这样？”哈利一下子坐到椅子上，抓着自己的头发，“我们本来要去北方的！”  
“关在笼子里的鸟久了，即使打开笼门，它都不知道飞。”剧团老板挺着花白的胡子摇摇头。

彼得暂时找到了一份为本地唯一一家报社送报纸的工作，他一个人不仅要参与打字搬运还要跑着去发，老板詹姆森是个又凶有吝啬的老头，他每天很晚才能回到梅的身边，几乎倒头就要睡着，但是靠自己的双手工作令他很满足，扛起生活重担的他，看着报纸上或富有或贫穷的人们，看着南方北方政府的报道，走在街头看着冷落的街道，似乎一下子就成熟了许多。  
他已经很久没有想到过托尼了，一旦离开歌舞喧嚣，似乎阶级分明的他们根本无法碰到一起去。  
如果不是看到了今天报纸上的黑白照片，他都忘了他离开剧院这么久了。  
“你在发什么呆？快把这些搬完，我马上就没钱养活你们了，真该死，现在哪还有几个人看报纸！马上就要打仗了！”老板詹姆森高声嚷着。  
彼得摸了摸报纸上男人的脸，这是剧院老板和上流名媛结伴出游的八卦新闻。他拿灰黑的劣质草纸盖上了报纸上笑的很开心的人。

实际上，托尼斯塔克过的一点也不好，这件事大概只有哈皮知道，对于剧院其他人来说，只能感觉到他们的老板变了，冷硬而不近人情，似乎对剧院也开始漠不关心，演出越来越少，院场人流稀疏，连灯光都不那么亮了。  
托尼如同幽魂一样喝地醉醺醺地浪荡在荒草遍地的后院，他钻进禁闭室的小屋，黑漆漆地环境中只有他那双眼睛发着朦胧的光，哈皮已经不止一次在这里发现宿醉到日上三竿的老板了，他再也不是过去那般整洁挑剔的那个富商了。  
“我打听到，彼得只是回了家，并没有和奥斯本家那个小子同住。”哈皮撒了个慌，事实上哈利还是经常去彼得家里探望他，他出入那个贫民才聚居的街道几乎成了整条街的新鲜事，也成了上流聚会的津津乐道的笑话。“也许我们可以把他接回来。”  
托尼似乎根本没听见，他晕乎乎看着哈皮略带肥胖的脸，“所有人都知道他跟那个小子私奔了，我才是他们嘴里的笑话。”  
一位绅士拥有一个比他年轻许多的漂亮情人在名流的名利场上是很普遍的事，但是谁都知道他们的关系是用金钱维系的，他们谈论时政谈论贵族的吃穿用度花边角料，但是从来不谈爱情。爱情，托尼自嘲的想，“他想要的东西已经从别人那得到了，钱也好爱也好。我没什么能给他的了。”可是他仍然嫉妒的要死，一想到自己抚摸的光滑的肌肤也给别人抚摸，自己拥抱过的身体也给别人拥抱，他就嫉妒的发疯，他被这种痛苦折磨，夜不能寐，他整日整日地想他会活不下去，回来认错，自己会表现得勉强接受，狠狠地教育他，让他不要再沉湎于虚无缥缈的东西。可是日复一日，他都没有回来求过他，或许他真的找到了真爱，而他，已经年过不惑，暗无天日，孤独终老。  
某一天，托尼看着镜子里衣衫脏污头发花白一身酒气的自己，终于打算自己去看看，哈皮给他备了洗澡水刮胡刀和西装，很是彻底地打扮了一番。他喷上香水，坐着金边白底的马车走上街头，老远就看见那个熟悉的背影在桥上发报纸。  
男孩瘦了，但是精神很好，裸露的手臂上隐隐浮华出几根青筋，手腕却依旧纤细。  
他杵着手杖装作随意的走过他身边，彼得几乎立刻就认出了他身上独有的香水味，他盯着他，不放过一根头发丝，他一会儿觉得他头发更白了，一会儿觉得他的脸瘦了，几乎哪里都不好，可是他不敢确定这是不是自己的错觉。  
“给我一份报纸。”他伸出手，拿过一份，粗糙的纸张划过他的指甲，起了一层静电。  
“一共是四十五美分，先生。”  
托尼递过钱，皱起眉头，“他让你上街卖报纸？奥斯本家的少爷只有这点能力吗？”  
彼得有些生气，他语气不好地回到：“并不是，我不靠哈利养活。”  
“这就是你们追求的自由的爱情？在这里抛头露面日晒雨淋，很累吧？”他讽刺地抬着下巴，把眼睛藏在帽檐里。  
“可是我现在很快乐，”彼得弯起嘴角，“也很坚强。”再也不会因为你做完扔下我抹眼泪了。  
托尼感觉自己的双手带着手杖要支撑不住了，他咬紧牙关，不让自己失控地吼出恶言恶语。  
“那就好。”他想着赶紧离开这里，却迈不开脚步一样僵在原地。  
彼得叹了口气，尽管眼前的人做自己的父亲都绰绰有余，可是他总是喜欢做小孩子才做的意气之争。  
“我打算过不久就去北方参军了，先生。”“今天就当做跟您辞行好了。”  
托尼不可思议地回过头来盯着他，“什么？”

舞台上的光影在他的眼前忽明忽暗，偌大的剧院空荡荡的，一场传染病席卷了这个日益残破的城市，街上的人越来越少了，敌人的军队日益逼近，战争和疾病的阴影笼罩着这个城市。托尼和零星几个客人看着剧场的演员们热闹的表演，只感到更加凄寒。  
他不顾哈皮的阻挠，坚持每天都出门，街上人烟稀少，遍地碎屑，连乞丐流浪者都极少了，他们或是被传染病夺去了生命，或是被赶走了。有武装严密的军人在抬走病死人的尸体。他驻足在桥上抽烟，看着两边奔流的河水，他想见的男孩已经几天都没有出现了。他知道他住在贫民街，可是他如果到那里找他，又能得到什么呢？那不过是自取其辱，他不像哈利奥斯本还是个十几岁的少年可以任性妄为，他这样身份的人出现在贫民街，会被上流耻笑许久。可是，他又想，我还有什么不能被取笑的呢？即使是男孩和别人偷情私奔了，他也依然想要他，想接他回到自己身边，哪怕他并不需要自己。如果再不去见他，或许他就真的离开了，世界如此之大，他将无处寻觅他，他这样想着，不受控制地抬脚离开了大桥。  
越往贫民街道走，反而越有点热闹起来，房子越来越破旧，带着污垢和绿苔，但是有肤色不一的贫民在路上一一两两地走，甚至有卖水果的店开着门，尽管水果已经有些发烂。人们衣衫破旧，带着奇异的眼神看着这位打扮贵气得体的中年绅士扶着手杖快步走着，托尼站在几栋楼之间迷惑了，他不知道男孩具体的住址，他问了楼跟下一个肤色深黑的男人，对方听不大懂他说话，支支吾吾个不行，半晌才明白过来，指着前方第三幢楼。他正要走过去，却被对方一把扯住衣领，他掏出钱给他，结果更多的人涌了过来，他闻着他们身上腐臭的味道，几欲作呕。  
“斯塔克先生？”哈利有点不敢相信他的眼睛，因为和这里的人相熟又很有经验，他很快把他从这帮穷人里解救出来。  
“你是来找彼得的？”哈利心情复杂地问了一句。  
“是，有什么问题吗？”托尼尴尬地望着“情敌”。  
哈利突然语气沉重起来，“彼得他......病了......”

托尼几乎是跑到了他们住的三层，破旧的门板几乎拍几下就要碎掉一般，梅害怕地从窗户望过来，直到看到哈利才开了门。屋子里冰冷冷的，泛着一股腐旧的家具味道，托尼径直走到眼前的另一扇门前，“怎么回事？是什么病？”  
梅惶恐不安地望着哈利。“梅姨，这个是彼得过去的剧院老板，彼得他今天有好转吗？”  
梅突然哭起来，她摇着头，“从昨天早上，他就把自己关在门里，不让我进去了，他说......他说怕传染给我。”  
托尼和哈利皆是一惊。“不会的？”哈利握住梅的肩膀，“之前不是好好的，为什么突然觉得是那个病呢？”梅哭的更厉害了，几乎喘不过气，哈利手足无措道：“我去买药，梅姨你冷静，也不是一定会......”  
两人被几声巨响打断了，正看到斯塔克先生在用一边的椅子砸小卧室的门，几下之后，门被砸开了，哈利冲到他跟前拦住，“斯塔克先生，您冷静点，如果真的是，会传染......”  
“让开！”托尼推开他，眼睛发红地吼道，“你就是这么照顾他的吗？”他踹开门，走了进去。  
彼得晕乎乎地感觉有人到了自己跟前，已经一天一夜了，他浑身高温，没有进食，感觉自己到了极限了，可是他不想传染给任何人尤其是梅姨，他用尽全力推开眼前的人，“梅姨，你出去吧，不要管我，我可能......真的......”  
“是我。”  
男孩微弱的声音停住了，他还以为自己因为思念产生了幻听，他努力张大眼睛，尽管视线模糊，还是能辨认出那个人的身形，他挣扎着，双眼溢满了泪水，咸湿的液体滑过干涩开裂的嘴唇，痛觉突然又回来了。“你走！你不要过来，会传染的！”  
“kid......”托尼握住他的手放在自己脸上，男孩感觉手指被水打湿了，他努力想抽回，却做不到。  
“你走开，我不要你看到这样的我！”他用被单遮住已经有了几个脓疮的脖颈，在被子里哽咽的声音更加悲伤，“我要死了，你怎么才来啊？”  
托尼摸了把眼泪，隔着被子摸着他的头，“对不起，都是我的错，是我来晚了。跟我回去吧！”  
彼得呜咽声越来越微弱，“不行不行，你快走。”  
托尼用被子裹住他的身体，男孩比过去抱起来轻了好多，他心痛地不行，把额头抵在他的额头位置，“传染给我也行，你不能在这里等死。”  
梅和哈利站在门外，看着他抱着彼得走了出来，梅想要上前阻止，被哈利拦住了。托尼向两人点了点头，就带着男孩乘马车走了。  
停下来后托尼让车夫先走，远离两个人，才将男孩抱着回到了剧院院子里最偏的一间卧室，虽然偏，但是这里有炉灶有浴室，比梅他们的家里要强许多许多。  
托尼用火柴生起炉火，从没有做过这件事的他尝试了很多次才成功，弄的自己一身狼狈。他骂了一句，扶着彼得喝水，可是男孩已经虚弱地咽不下，他只有含在嘴里用嘴喂他。彼得心里拼命地想推开他，可是他毫无力气，只能被动咽下他渡过来的清水，他滚烫的口腔似乎遇水水就要沸腾，而托尼的舌头却在喂完水后缠着他不放，他抱紧他，深深地吻着他，无法宣之于口的思念和爱意在两人喉咙间滚动。彼得的眼泪不停涌出来，他企盼与仰慕的，在这一刻，如此真实地属于他，可是病魔会把他们一起带进地狱。  
哈皮在车夫通知后很快送过来熬好的药和粥，他想进来看一眼，被拒绝了，托尼让他放在门外，“是从最好的医生那边拿来的药，还有外涂的药也要用。”哈皮补充道，“他说虽然这个病还不知道如何治愈，但是如果被照顾好的话，是有希望好起来的。”  
托尼抱着男孩坐在炉灶前取暖，喂他喝药喝粥，喝不下去就用嘴喂，用热水清洗他身上的疮口敷上药，从没有伺候过人的大老爷笨手笨脚，撒的两人身上都是药和粥，但是依然认真地做着。  
太阳降下去又升上来，炉中火熄灭又燃起，托尼不停地跟男孩说着话，抱着他摸着他的额头，和他接吻，吻他的脖子，彼得觉得他们从未如此亲密过，仿佛这世间只有他们两人而已。他希望这一刻永远维持下去，他睁着眼睛不愿意睡，想一直这样注视着他......

两天后，彼得竟然慢慢好转起来，而斯塔克先生，竟然奇迹般地没有任何被传染的迹象，男孩依偎在他身上，眼睛里泛着光，仿佛星星看到了自己的宇宙。  
“好多了就自己吃。”托尼放下勺子。  
“不，要你喂我。”男孩不满地把勺子塞回他手里张着嘴巴。  
“你不是小孩子了还要爸爸喂。”  
“我比你小那么多，就要你喂。”  
托尼捏了捏他的脸，凑过去咬他薄薄的嘴唇，他扯开他松松垮垮的睡衣，双手抚摸到他的红樱上，感觉男孩身体软了下来，将他扑到在毛毯上。  
“会传染？伤口......”彼得一边喘着气叫着一边听话地抱住他的后背。  
“不会，我不嫌弃。”  
“......为什么这么紧？”男人说着故意过分用力地顶了一下，彼得畏惧地缩了一下，“我跟哈利真的只是朋友，我们什么都没做过，你要我说几遍啊！啊——”  
“真的？我不信。”  
“那你要怎么才肯信？！”男孩要气哭了。  
“我勉强接受，知道你以后都别再见他。”  
“可是我们真的没做过啊啊！”  
......

“后来有传闻那个跳舞的男孩在城市保卫战中牺牲了，他的爱人为了纪念他铸造了这座雕像，然后也不知所踪。”女招待甜美的声音在展览馆中回荡。  
“ok？你浪费我这么多时间就是为了讲一个基佬的故事给我？”托尼斯塔克看了看自己的手表，又看了看雕像，白色大理石上，男孩五官尽管已经模糊，但还是看得出十分地清秀可爱，他单脚鹤立，仿佛随时要旋转起来，跳出芭蕾舞步。  
“这座雕像挺不错的，可以保留下来，其他都拆掉重建。”这座城市在后来的火山爆发里毁掉了，周围居住的人已经很少，建个基地很合适，他转过头，正看见他的小养子在学着雕像的样子站立，竟然学的十分有模有样，小男孩七八岁的样子，软乎乎的脸蛋红扑扑的，异乎寻常的可爱。  
“小少爷要学跳舞吗？”一边的陪同人员笑着问了句。  
“不学。”不等男孩回答托尼就回绝了，他拉住男孩软软的小手，将小孩软乎乎的小身子抱了起来，“跳舞太累了。”  
“爸爸。”小男孩窝在他怀里雀跃地动来动去，托尼吻了吻男孩胖乎乎的小手背，抚摸着他的后背走了出去。  
（完）


End file.
